Like Uncle, Like Nephew
by Asori
Summary: After the events of the episode "Memory Wipe", Donald can't help noticing himself mirrored in a certain bionic.


**AN: Hi everyone, I am back with yet another one-shot. While this one is fairly short, I still think that the quality is there, and I hope you agree. I also hope that you can get a chuckle out of this. This was something I've noticed right from the beginning of the show, and I finally did something with it. Did you notice it? Let me know in a review ;) Anywho, this** **takes place immediately after the _Lab Rats_ episode _Memory Wipe_ from Season 2. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Lab Rats_ or any of the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

"No, no no no!" Mr. Davenport moaned, clutching his hair in despair. "Not my Oxygen Vacuum Firehose too!"

The doors to the lab hissed open as Adam entered, and he called out "Hey Davenport, how long did you say that I was grounded again? Because it's been long enough, right?"

"No, Adam, it has _not_ been long enough!" the tech mogul snapped. "Now leave me alone as I try to clean up this _disaster!_ "

"Disaster?" Adam asked. "No, teen-you made this stuff awesome!"

"Adam, everything is destroyed!"

"No, check out how cool this stuff is," Adam said, jogging over to the modified Oxygen Vacuum Firehose, patting it fondly. "Get ready Mr. Davenport, because I'm going to kabob you!"

"What?" Mr. Davenport asked, and before he could do anything, chunks of grilled meat hit his face and bounced to the floor. "Adam!" he shouted.

"You're supposed to catch them," the oldest bionic said with obvious disappointment. "But isn't this awesome? Here is an invention that is finally useful - who _doesn't_ want to have a thingy grill their meat and shoot it to them whenever they want?"

"Well, okay, that is pretty awesome," Mr. Davenport relented.

"And you made a bunch of other cool stuff too - a wedgie machine, giant smoothie makers, zappers, and a rocket chair!"

"A rocket chair?" Mr. Davenport asked, his interest peaked.

"Yeah - you rode it and then got sick!"

"Sweeeeet," the billionaire said, a small grin beginning to touch his features.

"You were like a new and totally cool brother - like my new best friend. You even helped me prank Chase!" Adam said contently as he remembered the events of the past day. But his expression was of longing as he grew nostalgic; his best buddy had gone back to being his adoptive father.

Mr. Davenport noticed this, and he studied the bionic. While on a normal basis he considered himself most aligned to Chase, he found that he was really connecting to Adam at the moment. He didn't know what it was about his oldest nephew, but whatever it was was making the mogul realize that he and Adam were more alike than he had realized.

Recently he had also come to realize that Chase and his brother Douglas were also very much alike; very close appearances, same attitude, little brothers...

Mr. Davenport returned his focus to Adam, comparing himself to the oldest. They looked quite a bit alike (but nobody, not even Adam, was as handsome as he), liked a lot of the same fun things, were both the oldest brothers...

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam said loudly, dragging the billionaire back to the present.

"Oh, uh, right. Sorry Adam," he said awkwardly.

"So, do you want to cry about your boring stuff or have fun with your much better stuff?" Adam asked, excitement coloring his tone.

Mr. Davenport knew that he should be mature and discipline Adam, then clean up this mess that could be compared to the remains of a hurricane, but he didn't want to. He felt that he and Adam were really clicking, and he wanted to strengthen that bond with one of the boys he considered as being his own sons. That, and he really wanted to try that rocket chair.

"Alright, Adam," Mr. Davenport said. "Let's see how much kick that rocket chair has in it!"

Adam brightened, whooping with joy. "Yay! Teen-Davenport is back!"

Mr. Davenport only chuckled, following the oldest bionic over to the chair. Boy, was Tasha going to kill him.

* * *

 **AN: And there is that short little spoof for ya!**

 **One last little note - if all of you could check out the poll on my profile concerning the big Spike story, that would be awesome! Your opinion can make a big difference, so I would like to hear it! The poll is short, I promise.**

 **Anyways, thank you for all the support you all have shown for all of my recent works; you guys make my day!**

 **Well, that is it for now. Asori out.**


End file.
